1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention generally concerns rolling luggage and, more particularly, a handle system for rolling luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rolling luggage has become increasingly popular in recent years. A common configuration for this type of luggage includes a container or case portion that is generally rectangular in shape in which one or more articles can be stored for travel. The container typically has a top, bottom, front and back panels, and a pair of sidewalls. A wheel assembly is commonly provided to allow the container to be rolled rather than carried. The wheel assembly generally includes a pair of wheels mounted at an interface of the bottom panel and the back panel of the luggage. The orientation of the wheels defines a rolling direction for the luggage that is orthogonal to the axis of rotation for the wheels.
A telescoping handle assembly is generally provided which is attached to the back panel and the bottom of the case. The telescoping handle assembly typically includes two telescoping posts that extend from the top panel of the container. A cross-member is generally provided at an end of the telescoping post assembly distal from the container and aligned in a plane that is roughly parallel to the back panel. Configured in this way, the handle assembly provides a gripping surface that is generally oriented transverse to the rolling direction and can therefore be uncomfortable to grip for extended periods of time.
One proposed solution for providing a more comfortable gripping surface has been to mount a handle atop of the cross-member. The handle assembly is allowed rotate about the cross-member. Such a handle configuration allows users to grasp the handle in a more natural fashion where the handle rotates as the user maneuvers with the rolling luggage.
Another proposed solution has been to allow the handle to pivot with respect to the telescoping tubes. That is, the handle is not restricted to extending from the telescoping tubes in a linear fashion. Instead, a pivotal joint is included which allows the handle to pivot with respect to the telescoping tube. Accordingly, an obtuse angle can be formed where one leg of the angle is formed by the handle and the other leg of the angle is formed by the telescoping tubes.
Typically, only one of these solutions is implemented in any given piece of rolling luggage. Rolling luggage that does provide both rotational and pivotal motion for the handle, however, often includes two separate and distinct mechanisms. One mechanism within the handle provides rotational movement. The other mechanism provides pivotal movement. While such handle systems do provide increased comfort and ease of use for users, the inclusion of two separate mechanisms for operation of the handle can unduly complicate the rolling luggage design and add unnecessary cost.